Le jugement est difficile
by MikadoSama
Summary: Malgré le mariage de celui-ci, Serenity et Endymion ne peuvent se résigner à se séparer. Pire, maintenant que le trône a un héritier, il joue avec l'idée de l'épouser. Les Shitennō, eux, sont déchirés entre le bonheur de leur Maître, leur loyauté à la Terre et la culpabilité d'un amour aussi interdit. Le jugement est difficile quand on est juge d'un ami et soi-même coupable.
1. Liesse douce-amère

_Format :_ multi-chapitres  
 _Genre :_ romance, "univers alternatif"  
 _Timeline :_ passé  
 _Univers :_ manga  
 _Spoilers :_ arc 1 (sur le passé/les liens entre les personnages)  
 _Statut :_ terminé, sept chapitres  
 _Publication :_ bi-hebdomadaire, mercredi et dimanche (vu que c'est terminé)  


* * *

 **Note importante : ** Cette histoire est une collaboration avec Elendrhys. Il s'agit d'un passage particulier d'un scénario élaboré par ses soins, beaucoup plus vaste au départ, d'où l'absence d'établissement d'un contexte ou l'entrée directe dans le vif du sujet. Néanmoins, le tout est compréhensible sans cela. Je poste avec son autorisation.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Liesse douce-amère

* * *

Partout au dehors, la foule se réjouissait depuis des heures. Le peuple célébrait la naissance de l'héritier du Prince d'Elysion qui s'était passée sans encombre au lever du soleil, comme un symbole. Les gens festoyaient, chantaient, remerciaient leur déesse Ymai du don qui venait de leur être fait et ils ne cessaient de déposer des cadeaux devant le palais pour féliciter les heureux parents.

Dans le château, l'ambiance était plus retenue. Les gens murmuraient leur enthousiasme ou échangeaient de grands sourires. Très rares étaient ceux que la naissance n'avait pas enjoués. Certaines femmes de la cour ou leurs parents grinçaient des dents de jalousie car jusqu'à maintenant, il était cru que la Princesse Beryl ne pourrait jamais donner d'héritier à son époux et beaucoup voyaient cela comme la dernière chance de se faire une place dans la couche princière et peut-être même d'entrer dans la famille royale d'Elysion. Mais maintenant, l'espoir n'était plus permis. Toutefois, en tant que sujets du royaume, ces mécontents trouvaient tout de même heureux un tel évènement.

Mais ce que très peu de personnes savaient, c'était que le Prince s'était enfui du palais d'Elysion peu après la naissance, quand son père était venu le féliciter d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits et pris la bonne décision d'oublier sa Sélénite. Et personne ne savait où il était allé, leur message envoyé à la Lune, première idée du couple royal et de Kunzite, était revenu négatif…

Les gardes, les domestiques et quelques-uns des employés de rangs plus élevés tels que les maîtres d'armes, certains érudits et autres professeurs s'étaient rassemblés dans la cour des gardes et fêtaient dignement la chose autour d'une immense table couverte de victuailles et de boissons, sous l'approbation du Roi Anarion. Il avait lui-même partagé leur table une heure ou deux et certains nobles ou bourgeois, hommes ou femmes, étaient assis avec eux. Leurs vivas et leurs chants entonnés avec exaltation résonnaient contre les murs, brisant périodiquement le silence solennel dans l'enceinte de la demeure royale. Une chope à la main, Nephrite releva la tête lorsqu'il sentit un regard sur lui depuis l'une des fenêtres. Il leva sa pinte en direction de la silhouette qui l'observait et eut un sourire qui disparut bien vite. Quelques places plus loin, en face, Jadeite stoppa sa conversation avec le maître forgeron et le regarda faire son petit manège. En voyant faner le sourire de son comparse, il se retourna et mira lui aussi la fenêtre. Son propre sourire s'évanouit et les deux Shitennō échangèrent un long regard. Nephrite quitta sa place pour prendre celle en face de son comparse, usant de son charme sur la petite lingère pour qu'elle se décale.

« Crois-tu que nous devrions remonter ?  
– Penses-tu que notre présence soit vraiment utile, mon ami ? Je crains que cette fois nous ne soyons impuissants à aider notre Prince. La seule chose dont nous ne pouvons le protéger est lui-même. Si dévoués soyons-nous, nous ne pouvons le protéger de son cœur.  
– Kunzite pense certainement le contraire, contesta Nephrite en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où la silhouette ne se dessinait plus. Mais Kunzite fait partie de ceux qui sont capables de verrouiller leur cœur, ce que toi et moi sommes incapables de faire, mon ami. »

Le soupir qui accompagna ses derniers mots était lourd, très lourd. Jadeite se pencha par-dessus la longue planche de bois recouverte d'un drap qui fut blanc au début des festivités et attrapa la pinte de métal que son acolyte n'avait pas lâchée en bougeant.

« Je crois que tu as assez bu pour aujourd'hui, cela te fait dire des choses qui ne sont pas bonnes à être dites.  
– Allons, chacun ici sait que je suis un invétéré coureur de jupons, jamais on ne croira qu'une seule femme a pu capter mon attention et voler mon cœur. Mais dis-moi, as-tu une si piètre opinion de moi pour penser un instant que je puisse m'enivrer quand je sais mon Prince si malheureux ? »

Et Jadeite eut la surprise de voir un liquide transparent aux reflets un peu dorés dans la grande chope, exhalant des effluves sucrés. Du jus de pommes ou de raisin blanc. Le blond inclina la tête en une excuse silencieuse et lui redonna le récipient. Mais Nephrite ne le prit pas et se leva. Le métal cogna en un bruit sourd contre le bois recouvert de tissu et, dans l'indifférence générale, ils traversèrent la cour de garde. À l'entrée, l'épaule appuyée contre l'arche de pierre qui tenait les lourds battants de la porte de bois et de fer, Zoisite attendait les bras croisés. Tous trois passèrent la salle des gardes puis prirent la direction de l'une des tours dont le long colimaçon donnait sur le chemin de ronde. De là, ils pouvaient observer à loisir les environs, le vent battant doucement la campagne. Au loin, le village s'était paré d'étendards aux couleurs d'Elysion et des tentures avaient été accrochées sur les bords du pont de pierre qui enjambait la rivière et qui tombaient dans l'eau, l'épais tissu ballotté par le courant. Le vent portait aux trois guerriers les chants lointains de ceux qui ne pouvaient se permettre de festoyer malgré l'évènement : des petites figures s'agitaient dans les champs d'or aux alentours au rythme des faux et des fléaux en ces temps de moissons.

« Comment va Beryl ? » demanda Jadeite, brisant le silence entre eux.

Et s'ils avaient du respect pour l'épouse de leur protégé, jamais entre eux ils n'utilisaient son titre. Elle n'était pas la véritable Princesse de leur Prince, à leur grand regret.

« Bien, à présent, elle se repose, répondit Zoisite en s'asseyant sur le rebord de pierre, face au vide. Le petit prince est en pleine forme.  
– Tu as l'air exténué, remarqua encore une fois le blond en s'asseyant face au château.  
– Je le suis. Nous ne l'avons dit à personne mais Beryl a fait une grave hémorragie, les guérisseurs et moi y avons passé toute notre magie.  
– C'était si grave que cela ?  
– Elle n'avait pas la volonté de se battre, il nous a fallu… ruser.  
– Tu lui as menti. »

Jadeite venait d'énoncer clairement le sous-entendu fait par son compagnon de l'Est. Celui-ci n'acquiesça pas mais les autres comprirent son silence comme l'aveu qu'il ne voulait faire.

« C'était la meilleure… Non, l'unique solution et certainement pas la meilleure, soupira le jeune guérisseur. Même si cet espoir gangrène son cœur et la rend triste, il la fera continuer à vivre.  
– Elle savait malheureusement à quoi s'attendre en épousant notre Maître. Ce mariage était non seulement un mariage de raison mais aussi pour tenter de–  
– Kunzite est parti chercher le Prince. »

Nephrite, appuyé contre l'autre rebord du chemin de ronde en face de Jadeite, venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés. Le guerrier du Sud se tourna vers le vide et leva les yeux, comme Zoisite, pour contempler l'immense quartier de lune qui brillait faiblement dans le ciel d'un bleu soutenu, éclipsée par le brûlant soleil de fin d'été.

« Je vais auprès de Beryl, je ne te laisserai pas la lourde tâche de lui mentir encore, mon ami, fit le brun quand le plus jeune lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Votre tact et votre sens de la diplomatie ne seront pas inutiles quand Sa Majesté comprendra que la Reine Serenity lui a menti.  
– Où est la Princesse Sofiah ?  
– La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle traînait dans les pattes de Kunzite, persuadée que son frère était sur la Lune et elle a essayé de lui ordonner de l'y accompagner, répondit Zoisite en descendant de son perchoir.  
– Parfois, je me dis que c'est un miracle pour nous qu'elle n'ait pas de pouvoirs » lâcha Nephrite.

Aucun ne répondit mais ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Ils quittèrent leur perchoir et chacun se rendit là où son devoir l'appelait.


	2. Pieux mensonges

Chapitre 2 : Pieux mensonges

* * *

« Comment a-t-elle pu me mentir ? »

Et la question n'était pas rhétorique, le Roi Anarion s'interrogeait vraiment. Dans son cabinet de travail privé, là où seuls ses plus proches collaborateurs pouvaient entrer, le souverain faisait les cent pas face à deux Shitennō impassibles.

« Comment une Reine si sage qu'elle a-t-elle bien pu penser un seul instant que je ne réagirais pas à un tel mensonge ? C'est de mon héritier, mon _fils_ dont il s'agit, gronda-t-il à mi-voix. Si ça venait aux oreilles de certains de mes conseillers, ils crieraient à la trahison, à la déclaration de guerre.  
– Alors il nous faut garder ça secret, Votre Majesté, fit Zoisite, d'un ton calme. Je pense que la Reine a fait cela pour protéger votre fils. L'opinion du peuple sur ce sujet fait office de loi : Terran et Sélénite ne peuvent se courtiser, qu'importent leurs rangs.  
– Cela ne vous a pourtant pas empêchés de côtoyer les guerrières de la Princesse Serenity » contra le suzerain.

Mais il n'y avait pas réellement de malice dans ses propos, juste une désapprobation lointaine due à son habitude de devoir toujours se plier aux lois.

« C'est bien pour cette raison que nous avons rompu tout lien avec elles, Votre Majesté. »

Jadeite resta de marbre mais intérieurement, il hoqueta, soufflé par l'aplomb avec lequel son ami venait de mentir à leur Roi. Car seul Kunzite avait renoncé à son amour tandis qu'eux trois n'avaient pu s'y résoudre. Lui-même n'avait pu faire taire l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour la sublime Ilia de Mars et se priver de celui qu'elle lui retournait. Il en allait de même pour Zoisite et Maïa de Mercure. Et il savait que pas un instant, Nephrite n'avait ne serait-ce envisagé de quitter Héra de Jupiter.

« Nous ne les rencontrons que lors de cérémonies officielles et nos interactions ne dépassent jamais ce cadre. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, si je puis me permettre. Malgré nos relations tendues, elle ne voudrait pas la guerre entre nos deux peuples, j'en suis persuadé.  
– Savez-vous comment Kunzite a su que le Prince était sur la Lune ? s'enquit Jadeite, son souffle retrouvé.  
– Non, je ne sais pas » asséna Anarion.

Et cela ne plut pas aux deux guerriers : si le Roi n'était pas au courant, c'est que le message ne lui était pas arrivé à lui mais directement à Kunzite.

« C'est Kunzite qui est venu me demander l'autorisation de se rendre sur la Lune. »

Une nouvelle question se posait : qui pouvait se permettre de phagocyter ainsi l'autorité terrane si ça ne venait pas de la Reine elle-même ? Ce n'était certainement pas le Prince qui l'avait prévenu de sa présence là-bas et Kunzite n'aurait jamais risqué un incident diplomatique sur la simple intuition de la Princesse Sofiah, même si cela semblait être l'une des solutions les plus probables. Qui aurait pu se permettre de contacter directement le leader des Shitennō tout en ayant une information sûre ?

Comme mus par la même idée, les deux bretteurs échangèrent un très bref regard dans le dos de leur monarque qui continuait d'user le tapis. Une petite poignée de personnes pouvait se permettre ce genre de choses et l'une des premières en tête de liste était Enée de Vénus. Leur chef n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer sa Sailor Senshi.

Une drôle de pensée incongrue fleurit dans leurs esprits : même leur aîné, ce modèle de droiture et de loyauté, avait plié sous le poids de l'amour. Et s'ils en étaient rassurés, le poids de la culpabilité s'allégeant sur leurs épaules, ils étaient aussi heureux. Lui aussi connaissait le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé, même si leurs unions ne seraient jamais reconnues ni même acceptées.

« Ebruiter davantage cette histoire n'amènera que des ennuis, surtout que vos conseillers sont sur les dents depuis plusieurs mois. La nouvelle de la grossesse de… la Princesse Beryl et la naissance de l'héritier leur a donné satisfaction mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour réveiller leur animosité envers la Lune. Ne leur donnez pas ce prétexte, nous ferions mieux d'attendre qu'ils reviennent tous les deux et régler ça en toute discrétion. »

Anarion ne remarqua pas la légère hésitation de Jadeite sur le titre de Beryl. Il avait arrêté ses cent pas et s'était retourné vers les deux jeunes gens dans un geste brusque qui leur fit un moment croire qu'il était froissé par leur outrecuidance. Finalement, il soupira et se laissa tomber dans le lourd fauteuil derrière son bureau. Son visage inquiet vint se nicher dans ses mains, ses coudes posés sur le superbe bureau, et quelques paroles inaudibles s'échappèrent de la prison de ses doigts. Quand Zoisite s'excusa pour ne pas avoir compris, le suzerain releva la tête et planta son regard sur eux :

« Dommage que vous soyez si jeunes et déjà au service de mon fils, vous auriez fait de très bons conseillers. Vous êtes bien plus clairvoyants que la majorité de mes conseillers et vous savez garder la tête froide, vous voyez à long terme et c'est non négligeable. Vous serez un atout considérable pour lui.  
– Merci, Votre Majesté. »

Le monarque n'était pas avare de compliments, pourtant, il venait de leur en faire un beau et ils s'en sentaient fiers. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils pris leur jeune âge comme insulte à leurs capacités ? Il leur avait fallu faire leurs preuves plutôt deux fois qu'une et subir les railleries des gens d'épée pendant de longs mois avant de se faire accepter par les hommes dont ils avaient à présent le commandement. Kunzite était le seul à avoir des faits d'armes datant d'avant son entrée au service du Prince, ce qui lui avait évité d'avoir à prouver sa valeur. Nephrite, lui, était arrivé et avait directement défié les maîtres d'armes du château puis réclamé un combat contre les cinq meilleurs hommes des gardes. Un contre cinq. Qu'il avait remporté haut la main. Mais eux, considérés comme des enfants là uniquement à cause de leur ascendance, n'avaient eu le véritable respect des gens du palais qu'au bout de longs mois. Surtout qu'ils possédaient un don très développé pour la magie, chose mal perçue par les fiers bretteurs et lanciers qui y voyaient là « une affaire de bonnes femmes et de gosses » quand il ne s'agissait pas des hommes de la famille royale. Il leur fallut littéralement mettre au sol toute la garnison du palais pour avoir leur respect froid et une victoire chacun face à Sofiah d'Elysion pour leur obéissance pleine. Alors oui, ce compliment valait de l'or !

« Vous pouvez retourner festoyer, j'attendrai ici le retour d'Endymion et Kunzite.  
– Si cela ne vous gêne pas, nous aimerions rester aussi. En plus de ne pas avoir la tête à la fête, il serait plus prudent de rester à proximité vu la situation, Votre Majesté.  
– Tu as raison, Zoisite. Alors que diriez-vous d'une partie de dés ? interrogea le souverain en ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de travail.  
– Avec plaisir » accepta Jadeite avec un rire.

Le Roi débarrassa un peu son bureau et ils entamèrent leur jeu, sans savoir que sur la Lune, les choses ne se déroulaient pas sans ennuis.


	3. Raison et sentiments 1

Chapitre 3 : Raison et sentiments, partie 1

* * *

Kunzite se rematérialisa sur le socle du téléporteur de la Lune. Des centaines de mètres plus loin s'élevait le palais sélénite, tout de pierre blanche et de vitraux d'argent. Il appréciait la beauté éthérée des lieux, ce clair-obscur argenté était plus doux que les vives couleurs de la Terre et lui rappelait la lumière baignant les paysages enneigés de sa terre natale. Mais il n'aimait pas ce silence qui planait sur la Lune. Il était habitué à toujours entendre un pépiement d'oiseau, le ruissellement des fleuves, le martèlement de la pluie ou les discussions des habitants du bourg. Mais ce qui lui manquait le plus était le vent. Pas un seul chuintement du vent, pas une seule petite brise venant s'enrouler autour de lui, glisser sur la peau de son visage et jouer dans ses cheveux. Seul le clapotis de l'eau des fontaines disséminées par-ci par-là brisait le silence des lieux. La sensation était oppressante, ses poumons se contractaient sous l'impression de manquer d'air et une seule chose le faisait reprendre son souffle : il n'y avait que lorsque la jolie Enée de Vénus entrait dans son champ de vision qu'il se sentait de nouveau capable de respirer. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas là pour l'accueillir ou l'attendre au coin d'un des petits temples pullulant dans les alentours du Moon Castle. Sa visite était plus officielle que d'habitude, la guerrière de l'Amour n'avait donc aucune raison de venir l'accueillir en personne au pied du téléporteur. Cette fois-ci, même, personne n'était là. Il n'en prit pas ombrage, c'était au contraire une aubaine pour garder l'incident le plus secret possible. Le Shitennō quitta la pierre runique et s'avança sur l'allée qui menait vers le palais.

Tout le long du chemin, de hautes colonnes déversaient des filets d'eau étincelants qui se perdaient dans le petit ruisseau creusé au bord de l'allée. Il ne croisa personne, chose peu surprenante en soi mais l'atmosphère des lieux était étrange. Le silence l'oppressait plus encore et il était littéralement à fleur de peau. Sa magie s'agitait en lui et affleurait sur son épiderme, faisant se hérisser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Quelque chose n'allait pas et, sachant que la Lune était viscéralement liée à sa souveraine, Kunzite eut un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait que son Prince se trouvait ici, sa belle et douce Enée le lui avait assuré, cependant, il ne se sentait pas le bienvenu, comme si la Lune elle-même voulait le voir partir au plus vite. Ce qu'il ne pouvait faire. Perle bleue saphir dans l'immensité cosmique, la Terre brillait dans son dos un peu au-dessus de sa tête comme pour observer ce qui se passerait les minutes suivantes. Le guerrier du Nord monta les quelques marches du perron et se heurta à deux gardes postés de part et d'autre des hautes portes closes.

« Gardes de la Lune, salua-t-il. Je viens demander audience à Sa Majesté Queen Serenity.  
– Pardonnez-nous, Messire Shitennō mais même si nous vous laissons entrer, Sa Majesté refuse toute entrevue ces prochains jours.  
– Pourriez-vous l'informer de ma présence ? Nous avons à parler de choses extrêmement importantes.  
– Je suis navré, fit celui qui semblait le plus âgé. Elle n'acceptera aucune exception. Néanmoins… »

Il se tourna vers son collègue plus jeune et lui dit quelque chose en langue sélénite qui resta incompréhensible pour Kunzite. Le second garde s'esquiva vers la petite porte cochère à quelques mètres et y disparut. Celui qui restait se tourna à nouveau vers le visiteur :

« Nous ne pouvons rien faire mais il est parti chercher quelqu'un qui pourra peut-être vous aider. Vous pouvez entrer. »

Il frappa le bout de sa lourde lance de bronze sur le sol de marbre et les deux battants s'ouvrirent sur l'intérieur du grand vestibule du palais sélénite. À l'intérieur, tout était de ces tons blancs, nacrés et argentés que Kunzite avait appris à apprécier. Il n'y avait pas les lourdes tentures aux armoiries colorées ni les belles tapisseries tissées de multiples couleurs et tout était à la fois sombre et lumineux mais il aimait ce palais. Le marbre nacré reflétait selon les endroits la lumière du soleil ainsi que la faible lueur bleutée de sa planète et la grande rosace de vitrail jetait dessus un canevas étincelant d'argent. Les quelques plantes et fleurs étaient blanches ou scintillantes comme couvertes d'un givre permanent. Les cristaux des lourds lustres en cristal fragmentaient la lumière du soleil à certaines heures de la journée, parant le marbre immaculé de jolis arcs-en-ciel. Il n'y avait guère que les chapiteaux des hautes colonnes qui amenaient un peu de couleur avec leurs dorures ainsi que la fresque épique ornant la grande coupole.

Les rares personnes ici tournèrent son attention vers le visiteur de la Terre et les chuchotis ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, trop peu cependant pour qu'il les entende distinctement. Un homme richement vêtu s'approcha de lui et s'inclina avec déférence, la voix un peu mielleuse :

« Seigneur Kunzite, soyez le bienvenu au Moon Castle. Je crains néanmoins de ne pouvoir vous annoncer à Sa Majesté, regretta-t-il avec emphase.  
– C'est ce que vos gardes m'ont dit mais l'un d'eux est parti chercher une personne qui pourrait répondre à ma requête.  
– Oh, je vois. Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à l'un des salons pour l'attendre ?  
– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je vais attendre ici. Vous pouvez disposer.  
– Bien, Messire. »

Et l'homme de repartir après des salutations respectueuses. Le Terran n'eut cependant pas longtemps à attendre que le garde revenait vers la grande porte, une voix l'enjoignant à reprendre rapidement son poste. Lorsque la femme, d'apparence jeune, se révéla enfin, sa déception pourtant profonde ne se vit pas sur son visage figé par la contrariété et l'inquiétude. Il inclina sèchement le buste quand Ilia de Mars se présenta à lui et lui rendit son salut polaire.

« Que faites-vous donc ici, Kunzite ?  
– Altesse, je sais qu'elle n'en accorde aucune aujourd'hui mais je sollicite une entrevue avec Sa Majesté Serenity.  
– Si le sujet est si grave que vous ayez pris la peine de venir sur la Lune sans invitation officielle, ce n'est pas vous qui auriez dû venir, répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance.  
– Pardonnez-moi mais j'insiste, fit-il sans relever l'insulte. Je ne serais pas venu si la situation ne l'exigeait pas, vous le savez pertinemment. »

Il s'approcha suffisamment pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir l'entendre mais pas assez pour briser les règles de bienséance.

« Je sais que mon maître est ici, _on_ me l'a dit. Vous comme moi savons que cette situation est dangereuse, nous n'avons que trop joué avec le feu. Si nous, nous avons pu nous le permettre, nos protégés doivent prendre leurs responsabilités d'héritiers.  
– Vous ne savez pas réellement de quoi vous parlez.  
– Je ne le sais que trop bien, cette bague que vous portez, je la connais, j'ai l'une de ses sœurs. J'ai voulu _lui_ offrir, _elle_ l'a refusée et cela m'a ouvert les yeux autant que cela m'a brisé. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas Sélénites mais vous avez un devoir. Et nos protégés en ont un encore plus grand, ils sont au service de leur peuple, Altesse, leur bonheur personnel n'est malheureusement pas le but de leurs vies…  
– Je le sais, avoua Mars après un très long moment de silence. Mais…  
– Obtenez-moi une entrevue avec Sa Majesté, elle est sage, elle saura distinguer le meilleur pour le plus grand nombre. »

Le visage noble d'Ilia se froissa un instant puis un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres teintes de vermillon.

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Ithildin, mène le Seigneur Kunzite au salon de Séléné. »

L'homme qui avait accueilli Kunzite revint vers eux et s'inclina devant les ordres de la princesse de Mars pour ensuite guider le visiteur vers un couloir perpendiculaire à celui qui menait à la salle du trône. Le guerrier terran savait que la Reine ne l'y recevrait pas si elle consentait à lui accorder une entrevue, elle se ferait dans l'intimité du cabinet de travail de la souveraine et leurs efforts de discrétion combinés ne seraient ainsi pas gâchés. La démarche raide, il suivit le serviteur obséquieux et, avant que celui-ci n'ait pu s'esquiver une fois sa tâche accomplie, il l'interpella :

« Est-ce bien Ithildin votre nom ?  
– Oui, Messire. En quoi puis-je vous être encore utile ?  
– Par ton silence. Je te crois assez clairvoyant pour comprendre que tu as tout intérêt à garder silence sur ma venue. Ne nie pas mais ne confirme pas non plus. Quant à ma discussion avec Son Altesse Ilia, j'ose espérer que tu n'as rien retenu du peu que tu as pu entendre.  
– Néanmoins, Messire, je ne peux mentir si on me donne l'ordre de dire la vérité.  
– Ceux qui pourraient t'y obliger t'ordonneront le silence.  
– Bien, Messire. Autre chose ?  
– Non, tu peux disposer. »

Le serviteur repassa la porte de bois blanc bardé d'arabesques d'argent et la ferma sans un bruit, laissant Kunzite seul. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils confortables que comportait la pièce et resta debout devant la fenêtre, fixant par le verre les jardins royaux. Tout était de pierre et les rares végétaux étaient de ces mêmes teintes adamantines, parfois bleutées. Quand il porta son regard un peu plus vers la gauche, il distingua un cratère gelé où les gens de la cour s'amusaient à patiner, la Terre se reflétant un peu sur la glace. Il se perdit dans cette contemplation et ses pensées pendant de très longues minutes mais ne sursauta pas lorsque de discrets coups furent frappés à la porte. Deux soubrettes entrèrent, le saluèrent en s'inclinant et déposèrent un plateau garni d'une collation puis elles s'activèrent à allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Il les remercia et les entendit vaguement repartir après lui avoir proposé leurs services qu'il refusa : il n'avalerait même pas ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau, son estomac se tordait rien qu'à l'idée d'ingérer quelque chose. Le rougeoiement des flammes et le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre l'apaisèrent un peu, toutefois pas suffisamment pour qu'il oublie ses soucis.

Son mauvais pressentiment ne le lâchait pas et l'heure de vérité s'approchait à grands pas malgré son impatience à rencontrer la suzeraine sélénite. Il savait, depuis qu'il en avait connaissance, que l'idylle de son maître et sa Princesse n'amènerait que tristesse et ennuis mais il ne s'y était pas réellement opposé, il n'en avait pas vraiment le droit, après tout. Pire, il avait été plus d'une fois l'alibi de son protégé parce que lui-même vivait une passion mal vue avec la sublime Enée de Vénus. Et puis, il avait espéré qu'un des deux tourtereaux reviendrait à la raison : après tout, la Princesse de la Lune était plus âgée et donc bien plus au fait des devoirs incombant à un héritier et son Prince avait lui aussi reçu cette éducation que son père ne cessait de lui rappeler. Kunzite avait vainement et bêtement cru qu'il finirait par prendre ses responsabilités suite au refus de son mariage avec Serenity et à l'annonce de son union avec Beryl et qu'une histoire adultérine avec une Princesse étrangère l'effraierait mais il n'en avait rien été. Au contraire, Endymion en avait dépéri, d'autant plus que lui et Beryl n'arrivaient pas à enfanter et il voyait ainsi ses retrouvailles avec l'héritière sélénite toujours plus repoussées. Puis il y eut un moment où le jeune homme avait paru revenir à la raison et à son être habituel, ce qui avait ravi Kunzite et ses compagnons. Néanmoins, avec le recul, le guerrier du Nord remarqua que cet état de grâce coïncidait à quelques semaines près à l'annonce de la grossesse de son épouse. Et cela l'inquiétait. Endymion n'avait en aucune manière renoncé à son amour pour Serenity et Ymai savait quelle allait être sa réaction en voyant Kunzite. Parce qu'il était venu le chercher, il n'y avait que peu de choses qui l'empêcheraient de le ramener et le refus de Prince, fût-il un ordre, n'en faisait pas partie.

On frappa à la porte et il n'eut le temps d'autoriser l'entrée que l'un des battants de bois était poussé. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et pendant une poignée de secondes, son esprit se libéra de ses tracas. N'y resta gravée que l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux, celle de la femme choisie par son cœur. Elle était rayonnante, sa longue chevelure solaire voletait dans son sillage, leur couleur rehaussée par la robe pourpre qui mettait en valeur ses courbes dignes de la déesse de l'Amour dont elle était la représentante. Le Shitennō s'avança vers elle en de grands enjambées précipitées et attrapa ses mains aux doigts fins entre les siens, avide de sentir la peau douce frotter contre la sienne. Elle les retira vivement – néanmoins avec réticence, nota-t-il avec satisfaction – pendant que leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ithildin, qui avait accompagné Enée, se tenait à la porte et n'avait pu témoigner de leur échange bien trop tendre pour les simples connaissances qu'ils étaient censés être.

« Messire Shitennō, fit-elle de sa voix aux accents officiels mais son regard d'azur ne le lâchait pas, la Reine a accepté vous écouter mais… »

Si elle ne termina sa phrase, il comprit très bien ce qu'elle insinuait. Il mira par-dessus l'épaule d'albâtre et interrogea la Vénusienne du regard. Celle-ci se retourna et ordonna au serviteur de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans aucune réticence. La porte s'enclencha-t-elle de nouveau, les laissant seuls, que le maintien de Kunzite se relâcha. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son dos se voûta sensiblement tandis que sa main venait frotter son visage las quand il se détourna pour fixer à nouveau l'extérieur, comme pour fuir un instant la dure réalité.

« Kunzite ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle hésita un instant puis glissa finalement ses bras autour de la taille puissante de l'homme pour se serrer contre lui, yeux fermés. Son front posé contre son dos, elle entendait distinctement les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur, témoignage du trouble qui l'habitait et le tourmentait. Elle sentit à nouveau les fortes mains chaudes enserrer les siennes mais cette fois-ci, la prise était presque désespérée, comme s'il s'agrippait à elle pour éviter de chuter.

« Kunzite. »

Elle ne l'appelait pas, elle voulait juste lui faire savoir qu'elle était là même si elle ne pouvait le montrer ouvertement en public. Comme il en serait lors de l'entrevue à venir.

« Je suis avec vous.  
– Mais pour combien de temps encore ? »

Le ton était, encore, découragé. Peu aurait entendu cette pointe sous-jacente et pourtant prégnante de désespoir. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pas même lorsqu'elle avait refusé sa demande. Ou alors n'avait-elle pas voulu le voir à ce moment-là. Non, elle avait senti qu'il acceptait et comprenait sa décision, si douloureuse fut-elle pour eux et ce qui émanait de lui en cet instant était différent : cela touchait son Prince, celui qu'il s'était juré de protéger envers et contre tout. Et malheureusement, il lui avait fait défaut et Endymion se retrouvait dans une situation des plus difficiles. Bien sûr, d'aucuns auraient rétorqué qu'il ne pouvait le protéger de lui-même – et ses comparses en étaient cruellement conscients – mais il avait presque grandi avec le Prince, il l'avait vu s'épanouir et s'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune noble au cœur aussi grand et bon que sa planète natale. Le Shitennō du Nord s'était fait le serment de ne jamais faire défaut à son protégé et le garder de toute blessure trop grande pour lui.

Enée se détacha de lui et l'obligea à se tourner vers elle. Sa prise fut douce mais ferme et elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant le visage de son bien-aimé ravagé par le doute et le tourment pendant une courte seconde avant que le masque d'impassibilité ne reprenne sa place. Lui qui n'avait toujours affiché que confiance, détermination et même une certaine dureté… Elle entrevoyait finalement une autre facette de lui, une qu'il ne se permettait pas de lui montrer sciemment, quand bien même étaient-ils amants depuis un certain temps. La réalité frappa la guerrière de l'Amour qui ne l'avait que trop oubliée : Kunzite était jeune. Bien plus jeune qu'elle malgré son développement lent et cette fragilité dont il faisait montre n'était que la suite logique des évènements. À ses yeux de pluriséculaire, aussi droit, loyal et déterminé fût-il, il avait des responsabilités bien trop importantes pour une personne aussi jeune, même en prenant en compte l'âge limité des Terrans. Et ses responsabilités allaient réclamer qu'il blesse celui qu'il avait juré de défendre envers et contre tout. C'était cruel. Et elle ne pourrait même pas le soutenir dans cette pénible épreuve.

Kunzite écarquilla les yeux quand les lèvres pleines et bien roses se posèrent sur les siennes et ses paupières se fermèrent bien vite quand il s'abandonna au baiser, n'osant cependant prendre dans ses bras le corps tant aimé. Enée avait pris son visage en coupe avec une délicatesse autoritaire qui ne laissait de choix qu'accepter le baiser.

« Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? murmura-t-il contre sa bouche quand il se sépara à regret de ses lèvres gourmandes.  
– Je m'en moque. »

Ces mots étaient criants de vérité : elle se moquait réellement qu'on apprenne la teneur de sa relation avec le Shitennō. Une incarnation de la déesse de l'Amour ne pouvait se permettre de lui tourner le dos, en désaccord avec son cœur, quand celui-ci venait à elle. Et sa Reine était bien plus clémente que le Roi Anarion. Le peuple retrouverait peut-être à dire mais, aussi égoïste que cela semblait et c'était la situation actuelle qui lui faisait penser ça, Enée n'était pas Sélénite mais Vénusienne. Sur ce sujet-là, elle n'avait de compte à rendre qu'à sa conscience et son propre peuple.

« Mais pas moi. Si, par ma faute, vous étiez déshonorée…  
– En voilà des mots durs et hors de propos. Je suis Vénusienne, je suis guidée par l'Amour, par votre amour, et je suis prête à prendre toutes les responsabilités pour cela, vous le savez. Tout comme je sais que si vous avez décidé de cacher plus encore notre liaison, c'est à cause de votre sens du devoir et votre attachement à votre Prince. Vous l'avez vu blessé, mis à genoux par son amour refusé et dénié et vous avez cru que renoncer à votre amour pour moi ne serait que lui montrer votre loyauté et votre amitié.  
– Mais je n'ai pu y renoncer totalement…  
– « Ce qui n'est su ne peut blesser. » Endymion n'en veut à aucun d'entre vous de continuer à vivre votre amour malgré le sien bafoué. Au contraire, à demi-mots, il m'a persuadée qu'il ne voulait que vous voir le vivre pleinement. Il ne vous en veut pas le moins du monde. À aucun d'entre vous. Même vos mensonges à ce sujet l'amusent et l'attendrissent, rit-elle avec douceur en caressant l'angle de sa mâchoire pour ensuite glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur les lèvres rougies en une caresse aérienne.  
– C'est bien pour cela que devoir le ramener sur Terre me fend le cœur » avoua le guerrier terran d'une voix éteinte, à peine un chuchotis.

Elle le serra contre elle dans une étreinte voulue réconfortante puis elle s'écarta et remit en place une mèche de mercure.

« Il faut y aller, à présent. »


	4. Raison et sentiments 2

Chapitre 4 : Raison et sentiments, partie 2

* * *

« Il faut y aller, à présent. »

Il hocha la tête et réarrangea sa tenue avant de la suivre hors de ce salon jusqu'au cabinet de travail de la Reine. Les coups frappés par Enée sur le bois de la porte firent écho dans le cœur de Kunzite et il n'entendit pas sa moitié l'annoncer ni même la Reine l'autoriser à entrer. Il ne bougea que lorsque la blonde lui laissa le passage, le visage neutre, et elle referma la porte derrière lui. Ils étaient seuls.

Queen Serenity se tenait assise à son bureau, droite comme la justice, et l'observait la saluer puis s'avancer vers elle. Sa figure aux traits habituellement avenants était aussi figée que de la porcelaine et ses yeux d'argent semblaient vouloir percer jusqu'à l'âme de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne se leva pas tout comme elle ne lui proposa pas de siège, ce qu'il aurait refusé, elle le savait même si là n'était pas la raison.

« Votre insistance à obtenir une entrevue est des plus ennuyeuses, vous savez.  
– Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais les circonstances me paraissaient l'exiger. »

Il avait répliqué sans toutefois se montrer impertinent ni impressionné par l'attitude opposée par la souveraine. Elle entrecroisa ses longs doigts fins sur son bureau.

« Et quelles sont les circonstances ?  
– Eh bien, hésita-t-il, décontenancé, la présence de notre Prince en votre domaine.  
– Je ne vois pas vraiment où est le problème.  
– Vous n'êtes sûrement pas sans savoir que la Princesse Beryl a donné naissance à un héritier.  
– Je suis au courant.  
– Ainsi, sans vouloir vous offenser, la présence de notre Prince en votre domaine si peu de temps suite à cette naissance est une grosse erreur. Il devrait être auprès de son épouse et leur fils et non… »

Il ne finit sa phrase. Serenity dardait sur lui un regard si pénétrant qu'il se sentait redevenu enfant et sa confiance en lui fondait comme neige au soleil. Ajouté au fait qu'elle semblait se jouer de lui à lui faire énoncer des vérités évidentes, il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Si on lui avait proposé d'aller affronter à lui seul tout un bataillon des guerriers d'Uranus, il y serait allé en courant avec le sourire dans la seconde.

« Et non auprès de la femme qu'il aime. Pourtant, coupa-t-elle en haussant à peine le ton mais toute la sévérité dont elle pouvait faire preuve s'était cristallisée dans sa voix, là est sa place. Vous semblez hébété par mes paroles. Parlez en toute liberté, Kunzite, mon avis est arrêté et définitif et j'ai déjà prévu de vous renvoyer sur Terre sans accéder à votre requête. »

Le guerrier laissa sa consternation lui échapper a minima. Un souffle heurté quitta sa poitrine aux paroles de la Sélénite et il se permit de la dévisager avec une certaine incompréhension.

« Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais les choses sont graves.  
– Les choses ont l'importance que nous leur donnons. Vous trouvez peut-être qu'il est important pour Endymion d'être auprès de son épouse mais lui ne le pense pas.  
– Malgré ce qu'il m'en coûte de dire cela, il s'agit de son devoir. Il doit revenir en Elysion, je dois le ramener sur Terre.  
– Parlons-en de son devoir, rebondit-elle sans prendre en compte la seconde partie de ce qu'il disait. Ne l'a-t-il pas accompli en offrant enfin un héritier au trône d'Elysion ? C'était pourtant tout ce qu'Anarion attendait de lui, un héritier légitime qui soit de sang terran pur. Jusqu'à peu, j'ai moi aussi considéré la relation de ma fille avec Endymion comme mauvaise, surtout d'un point de vue politique. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que les vôtres, je ne voulais juste pas que ma fille soit sacrifiée pour une réconciliation entre nos deux royaumes car c'est ce qu'aurait pu être leur union, un simple mouvement sur l'échiquier politique du système solaire. Mais maintenant qu'Endymion a fait son devoir, il est bien plus libre qu'il ne l'a été. Il est libre d'aimer la femme qu'il veut même s'il va lui falloir tout de même prendre ses responsabilités, j'en suis plus que consciente.  
– Les répercussions de leur union seront terribles, Votre Majesté. Un amour aussi absolu ne restera pas sans conséquence et leur fera faire des erreurs. Voyez déjà où cela les a menés.  
– J'ai vu, dit-elle la mâchoire serrée.  
– Mon maître doit rentrer avec moi.  
– Hors de question.  
– Votre Majesté ! »

Kunzite avait légèrement avancé le buste, ne sachant plus que faire pour convaincre la souveraine, mais elle se leva d'un bond et frappa ses paumes sur le bureau.

« J'ai vu, oui j'ai vu ! J'ai vu ma fille totalement rongée et détruite par l'absence de l'homme qu'elle aime, je l'ai vue prête à tout pour le revoir mais se retenant de le faire, par amour pour lui. Je l'ai vue souffrir et ce, par ma faute et cette loi idiote faite par vos ancêtres trop peureux pour accepter les autres ! Ne me dites pas que je n'ai pas vu, ne me dites pas que je ne comprends pas ou que je devrais prendre une décision. La seule décision que je prendrai sera celle du bonheur de ma fille, dussé-je aller à l'encontre d'un Roi trop borné pour son propre bien et qui en oublie le bonheur des siens. »

Dire que Kunzite était abasourdi était un euphémisme. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible que la Reine perde son sang-froid, surtout pas devant lui, et ses paroles débordaient de tant d'émotions qu'il n'en releva même pas l'insulte faite à son propre suzerain. Même si elle avait raison, il aurait dû s'en offusquer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il avait peur, aussi. Peur de cette femme qui se montrait mère sans retenue. Elle aussi avait fait le choix des sentiments avant devoirs et responsabilités et il se dit un instant que si une personne telle qu'elle l'avait fait, le jeu en valait peut-être la chandelle. Il pouvait peut-être se le permettre aussi. Puis il revint à la raison : non, en tant qu'humble serviteur, il ne le pouvait pas et il n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Le masque serein reprit place sur le visage de porcelaine et Serenity fit le tour de son bureau pour se planter face à Kunzite. Sa main pâle aux doigts si fins se posa sur son épaule et il se surprit à en sentir la chaleur malgré son uniforme et sa cape. La poigne n'était pas si puissante que ça mais la souveraine lui montrait bien qui avait l'ascendant sur l'autre. Les iris d'argent attrapèrent les siens sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire et il se débattit avec lui-même pour ne pas se soustraire à l'emprise si déstabilisante, autant par son toucher que son regard.

« Endymion reviendra sur Terre, il n'abandonnera jamais sa patrie. Mais jamais il n'abandonnera de nouveau ma fille. Il faudra vous faire à cette idée et vous n'aurez pas le choix, par amour et loyauté envers votre maître. Voudriez-vous encore une fois le voir aussi mal qu'il l'a été ? »

Kunzite ne le voulait pas, du plus profond de son être. Et les iris ancrés aux siens l'en empêchaient plus encore que ses propres sentiments. Il savait que Queen Serenity ne le manipulait pas, si grands soient ses pouvoirs, elle en était incapable, mais son emprise sur lui était implacable et il ne savait comment s'en défaire quand bien même il avait admis son échec. S'il aurait pu aller à l'encontre d'un ordre de son maître, il ne pouvait contester la Reine Blanche.

« Entrez, Enée. »

Le Shitennō revint à lui et put enfin se libérer du regard hypnotisant quand la voix de son propriétaire s'éleva pour nommer celle qui était chère à son cœur. Elle entra et s'excusa de les interrompre. Ses yeux allèrent plusieurs fois de sa suzeraine à la main qui tenait l'épaule.

« Un message vient d'arriver de la Terre, le Seigneur Kunzite est appelé à y retourner le plus vite possible.  
– Nous avions de toute façon fini. Le Prince restera sur la Lune aussi longtemps qu'il le jugera nécessaire et il y sera toujours le bienvenu, conclut-elle avec sévérité au guerrier qui comprenait qu'il avait bel et bien échoué.  
– Je raccompagne leur Seigneur Kunzite, Votre Majesté.  
– Faites donc. À ce propos, vous et vos amis êtes aussi les bienvenus. »

Il se contenta de la remercier et ne vit pas Enée jeter un regard d'incompréhension à sa Reine avant de sortir. Queen Serenity venait-elle encore une fois de se jouer de lui ? Il _savait_ qu'elle n'avait aucun doute quant à leurs relations et que l'offre était un moyen de leur donner sa bénédiction mais il avait la mauvaise impression qu'elle se moquait ainsi de lui. Il suivit sa jolie princesse blonde au travers des couloirs sans même se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas vers le téléporteur à l'extérieur mais ses quartiers. Depuis le cabinet de la Reine, le chemin était sûr et vide de toute présence puisqu'à cette heure, les domestiques avaient déjà terminé leurs occupations dans cette aile du palais et personne d'autre n'était autorisé à s'y rendre.

« J'ai dû mentir, personne ne vous a mandé sur Terre » fit Enée après avoir fermé la porte frappée du symbole de Vénus.

Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard océan dans le sien pour y fouiller à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi. Mais vu sa réaction, il ne doutait pas un instant que ce qu'elle y avait vu ne lui plaisait pas.

« Le Cristal d'Argent vous a totalement assommé, se chagrina-t-elle. Il réagit aux émotions de Sa Majesté mais elle perd tellement peu son sang-froid qu'elle n'a pas dû remarquer son effet sur vous lorsqu'elle s'est emportée. Regardez-moi et dites-moi qui vous êtes, qui je suis et–  
– Je vais bien. Ou plutôt, je vais mieux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis la victime du pouvoir d'un cristal. Lorsque mon maître a appris qu'il ne pourrait épouser votre Princesse, il est entré dans une colère noire et nous étions tous avec lui. Nous avons passé deux jours inconscients et les huit suivants dans une sorte d'état nébuleux. Au moins, Sa Majesté Serenity a un certain contrôle même inconscient sur son cristal.  
– Asseyez-vous tout de même, insista la guerrière en le guidant vers une méridienne au velours clair. Je vous apporte à boire. »

Tandis qu'elle s'activait à lui servir de l'eau fraîche, il en profita pour détacher le premier bouton de sa veste et il se sentit respirer un peu mieux.

« Je n'étais pas derrière la porte, expliqua-t-elle sans qu'il ait besoin d'exprimer ses questions. Parce que je n'avais pas à y être. Mais je surveillais l'aura de la Reine, j'étais… j'étais inquiète. Pour vous, pour elle et surtout, pour la Princesse car votre entrevue allait l'affecter.  
– Je comprends, acquiesça le Terran, plus par politesse que parce qu'il avait bien écouté.  
– Je comprends votre point de vue plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Moi aussi je redoute les conséquences de leur idylle sur ma princesse. Hier encore, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, certaine qu'Endymion renoncerait à revenir la chercher. Elle était persuadée qu'il aimerait Son Altesse Beryl maintenant qu'elle allait lui offrir une descendance.  
– Pourtant, il lui avait fait la promesse.  
– Le doute et l'angoisse font penser toute sorte de choses. Jamais je ne l'ai vue si malheureuse et jamais je ne voudrai la revoir ainsi. Mon cœur en a saigné car je sais combien il est difficile de renoncer à un amour si fort. Tout comme il est difficile de ne pas douter dans ces conditions. »

Son visage fut drapé d'une ombre qui n'avait rien à y faire aux yeux de Kunzite. Le beau visage lumineux et noble de son aimée ne pouvait se ternir de la sorte. Il attrapa sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres et il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait douter, ma bien-aimée. Je ne mérite même pas votre pardon pour vous avoir blessée ainsi.  
– Nous étions d'accord pour nous faire oublier. Nous avons tous deux décidé ensemble de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, contredit-elle en prenant place à ses côtés, son genou contre le sien.  
– Cela ne diminue en rien ma culpabilité.  
– Avez-vous souffert ? »

Ses yeux bleus se fixaient sur la main forte entre ses doigts fins, sans oser le regarder en face. Elle caressait la peau un peu rugueuse du maniement des armes mais terriblement chaude. Lorsque la voix de son amant s'éleva, tremblante malgré sa volonté de la contrôler, elle osa enfin relever le visage vers lui :

« À en devenir fou, ma bien-aimée. »

Elle vit l'expression de toute sa douleur sur ses traits et délaissa sa main pour porter la sienne à sa joue. Il accepta la caresse et pencha un peu plus la tête pour la sentir davantage, joignant sa paume. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

« Je dois tout de même tenter de le raisonner.  
– Je sais.  
– Même si cela doit faire souffrir la Princesse.  
– Je sais. »

Elle glissa sa tête sur son épaule et retint un sanglot dans sa réponse chuchotée. Elle s'enivra de son odeur, comme pour se donner du courage et pour faire passer cette douleur qui empoisonnait déjà son cœur.

« Une minute, une simple minute… »


	5. La voix de la raison

Chapitre 5 : La voix de la raison

* * *

Kunzite entra dans l'antichambre des appartements d'Endymion au Moon Castle. Il fut bien entendu étonné quand Ithildin lui apprit que son maître possédait des appartements privés au sein de la demeure sélénite, dans l'aile privée de la famille royale. Et les mœurs et usages ne divergeaient pas tant que ça de la Terre à la Lune. Il prit une bonne inspiration et relâcha l'air avec puissance, comme pour chasser avec lui ses appréhensions et ses doutes. Puis il frappa trois coups secs sur le bois clair. Quelques mots étouffés échangés de l'autre côté de la porte, un silence et enfin, on l'autorisa à entrer. Il s'exécuta et s'inclina.

« Altesses. »

Serenity se tenait aux côtés de son amour, tous deux debout vers la fenêtre donnant sur les jardins royaux.

« Est-ce mon père qui t'envoie ?  
– Non, Maître. Sa Majesté Votre père m'a donné l'autorisation de me rendre sur la Lune mais je suis venu de moi-même.  
– Vas-tu me ramener sur Terre ? demanda suspicieusement Endymion, se rapprochant sensiblement de son aimée.  
– Nous devons parler, Maître. Et sans vouloir offenser Votre Altesse, reprit-il en regardant Serenity, je souhaiterais le faire seul à seul.  
– Je n'ai rien à cacher à Serenity. »

Kunzite se trouvait dans une impasse : il ne pouvait dire ouvertement que ce n'était pas par cachotterie qu'il souhaitait qu'elle sorte mais pour préserver sa sensibilité. Faire remarquer une potentielle faiblesse psychologique était considéré comme une insulte, pour eux. Etrangement, ce fut l'héritière sélénite qui vint à son secours et se tourna vers le prince.

« La discussion que vous allez avoir ne me regarde pas, je n'ai pas à y assister. Surtout si vous aviez des mots. »

Elle traversa la pièce pour se planter devant le guerrier terran. Il vit que Venus n'avait pas menti : les yeux de la jeune femme étaient encore gonflés et rougis, tout comme ses joues à la peau si fine et si délicate et son nez irrité d'avoir été trop essuyé. Tout comme il vit son protégé se faire violence pour ne pas la retenir.

« Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude » murmura-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Cela laissa Kunzite pantois et un peu coupable : elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il n'avait pu exprimer et acceptait de le laisser parler seul à seul à son prince en sachant pertinemment qu'il venait pour tenter de le ramener. De lui arracher. Et elle trouvait encore la force de le remercier de sa sollicitude !

La porte se ferma doucement et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. L'un ne savait comment débuter et l'autre ne voulait pas écouter. Ne pas entendre ces mots dits des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, ces mots qui recelaient une part de vérité qu'il ne voulait, ne _pouvait_ accepter, ces mots qui créeraient un gouffre entre lui et cet homme qui, avant d'être un gardien, était un ami pour qui il avait énormément d'estime. Alors non, il ne voulait avoir cette conversation. Mais Kunzite n'eut aucune pitié pour son suzerain :

« Vous savez combien j'ai d'estime pour vous, Maître. Vous êtes un homme d'honneur, certainement le plus honorable que je croiserai dans ma vie. »

Endymion sentit une pointe de frustration piquer son cœur : les mots de son guerrier étaient terriblement sincères et vrais. Même certains de ses contradicteurs lui accordaient sans hésiter ces qualificatifs. Et il savait que ces mots seraient retournés contre lui. Il serra les dents.

« Vous êtes homme à tenir vos promesses, qu'importe ce qu'elles vous coûtent. Et malheureusement, cela en plus de votre bon cœur et votre propension à suivre vos sentiments fait que vous faites parfois des promesses qui font plus de mal que de bien autour de vous, sans bien sûr que vous ne le vouliez. »

Oh ! Il voyait parfaitement où le Shitennō voulait en venir, c'était clair comme du cristal. Mais il n'était pas totalement fautif dans l'histoire.

« L'une des promesses dont tu parles m'a été arrachée de force, Kunzite. »

Il n'était pas fautif, _n'est-ce pas_?

« Ce n'est pas une promesse que je voulais faire et je pense avoir fait davantage que ce qui était attendu de moi.  
– Sa Majesté Votre père a effectivement abusé de son autorité sur vous et de votre sens du devoir, je m'excuse de dire cela. »

Le jeune héritier balaya la remarque d'un revers. Ce n'était ni la première ni la dernière fois que l'un d'eux se permettait une critique fondée sur un membre de la famille royale. Cela restait bien sûr toujours très poli et jamais gratuit ni devant des gens qui n'y verraient qu'une simple insulte.

D'autant plus qu'il avait raison, au plus grand regret de l'héritier, et d'aucuns avaient clamé haut et fort qu'Anarion avait pris là une décision des plus unilatérales, surtout pour les principaux concernés. Mais personne ne s'était élevé contre, la pseudo-loi était bien trop ancrée dans les esprits terrans et si le peuple y était soumis, il était normal que les régnants le soient tout autant. C'était notamment sur ce point-là que le souverain avait insisté, ravi de voir son fils revenir à la raison devant des arguments faisant écho à l'éducation qui lui fut dispensée.

« Mais Maître… »

Kunzite prit une inspiration profonde, certain qui ce qui suivrait risquait de déclencher une vive réaction chez son protégé. Celui-ci ne le laissa pas reprendre qu'il fronçait les sourcils et détailla son guerrier de haut en bas d'un œil critique.

« Penses-tu réellement être en position de me faire la morale ? Il me semble bien que non.  
– Vous avez raison mais me renvoyer mes propres erreurs n'en efface pas les vôtres. Nous n'avons pas la même position, mon prince. Et je suis bien conscient de cela et pourtant, il me faut le faire. Je ne vous ferai pas la morale, en plus d'être le dernier à pouvoir le faire, je m'y refuse. Je veux que vous essayiez de comprendre dans quelle position vous vous trouvez et vous mettez la famille royale.  
– Toi aussi, tu viens me parler de mes devoirs, grinça Endymion, déçu.  
– Je vous parle de votre famille. Tous s'inquiètent pour vous et votre future position de souverain car si le peuple ne vous fait pas confiance, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de mener une révolte ?  
– Kunzite, les choix dans mes affections et tout ce qui me concerne personnellement ne me détourneront jamais du bien-être de mon peuple et de la Terre. Ce n'est pas parce que je côtoie une Sélénite que j'abandonnerai la Terre.  
– Moi je le sais, Maître, assura le plus âgé avec une douce sincérité, mais le peuple et même Votre père ne vous connaissent pas comme nous vous connaissons. Eux ont besoin de preuves tangibles, de gestes qui expriment vos pensées et qui seront en accord avec ce qu'ils attendent d'un souverain.  
– « Le peuple a besoin de se sentir en sécurité » je le sais bien. Mais je veux qu'ils apprennent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre des Sélénites. Cette crainte hostile est stupide ! Nos deux peuples gagneraient tant à devenir amis.  
– Je le pense aussi après les avoir côtoyés. Néanmoins, je me ferai l'avocat du diable : les gens penseront que votre opinion est biaisé par l'amour que vous portez à la Princesse et ils n'y verront qu'une tentative malhonnête de la Lune quand bien même ont-ils énormément d'estime pour vous. »

Endymion soupira avec force. Il était fatigué de devoir se justifier, de jouer un double-jeu dégradant pour nombre de pions sur l'échiquier et aussi d'étouffer la force véritable de ses sentiments si bouillants et vivaces. De trahir aussi lesdits sentiments en acceptant cette mascarade. Il ne demandait pas qu'on le laisse vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, il connaissait ses droits et ses devoirs de prince héritier et n'imaginait pas un instant s'y soustraire. Non, il implorait simplement qu'on accepte son amour pour celle qui faisait battre son cœur avec une violence phénoménale et qu'on le laisse choisir celle qui l'épaulerait dans son rôle de roi. Il voulait simplement à ses côtés cette femme qui l'aimait en tant qu'homme et ferait une reine parfaite. Elle fut éduquée pour cela, plus que les nobles terranes qu'on avait pu lui présenter. Plus que son épouse légitime.

Et il ne supportait plus devoir combattre cette colère qui l'habitait face à ceux qui ne comprenaient pas et lui demandaient des comptes ou tentaient de l'empêcher de connaître son propre bonheur pour des règles dénuées de sens.

« Tu vois… »

Et le murmure du prince fut désabusé, presque triste.

« Toi aussi tu me rappelles à mes devoirs. Je ne t'en veux pas, mon ami, car je sais que cela te fend tout autant le cœur qu'à moi et que tu es là pour ça. Tu es ma conscience, tu l'as toujours été. Tu es un peu l'aîné que je n'ai jamais eu mais sache que je déteste lorsque tu uses de chemins détournés.  
– Pardonnez-moi, mon Prince. Mais je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre, j'ai peur pour vous et ne croyez pas que je tente de vous manipuler en parlant ainsi. Ce n'est que la vérité. J'ai peur pour vous et de ce qui pourrait vous arriver. Ne prenez pas cela pour de la déloyauté et de la traîtrise envers la couronne terranne mais je ne suis pas là pour vous en tant que souverain mais en tant qu'Endymion. Ces peurs qui sont celles de votre famille, je les partage aussi. Si je me mettais à parler comme Nephrite ou Zoisite, je dirais que je veux vous garder d'une nouvelle douleur. Je veux essayer de garder les morceaux de votre cœur assez gros pour qu'il vous soit un jour possible de les recoller. En vous obstinant ainsi, c'est comme si vous les brisiez un par un en éclats plus petits encore. En restant sur la Lune, vous ne faites que repousser l'échéance qui n'en sera que plus douloureuse après avoir goûté à ce bonheur dans lequel j'aimerais tant vous voir vous perdre. Je ne vous rappelle pas à vos devoirs, je sais que dans un futur très proche, Votre père vous arrachera à ce bonheur et je ne veux pas vous voir ne pas vous en relever. Et si pour ça je dois vous blesser et risquer votre détestation alors soit, je le ferai. C'est mon rôle, je suis votre bouclier davantage que votre épée, mon Maître. »

Endymion leva les yeux sur son gardien à la tête baissée et poing serré sur le cœur. Les saphirs brillèrent devant tant de dévouement malgré leur échange pourtant dur et son cœur douloureux. Il le savait, en agissant comme il l'avait fait, plus que tourner momentanément le dos à ses responsabilités, il avait inquiété ses proches. Sa mère, sa sœur, ses quatre gardiens si fidèles. De grandes chances que son père en fasse partie aussi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en vouloir. Après tout, Sofiah avait elle aussi fait des vagues avec sa vie sentimentale. On l'avait laissée épouser l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré que tout ou presque s'y opposa. Et le fait qu'elle n'était pas l'héritière ne changeait rien à l'injustice de la situation.

Il s'approcha de Kunzite et posa une main sur son épaule, lui faisant relever le nez. Dans un geste d'une tendresse inhabituelle, Endymion agrippa le poing serré et observa les marques sur la peau hâlée, cicatrices et témoignages de sa loyauté. Il savait qu'une brûlure la blanchissait sur l'intérieur sensible du poignet depuis une dizaine d'années, stigmate d'une de ses propres bêtises dont son ami avait payé le prix en le sauvant. Tout comme il savait qu'une cicatrice couturait sa cuisse sur trois pouces après une rixe avec des généraux d'Uranus. Kunzite et Jadeite avaient été plus prompts à le protéger qu'Endymion n'y était absolument pour rien. Et Zoisite qui, sur le dos, gardait la marque du fer de son propre cheval lorsqu'enfants, ils étaient venus s'amuser dans les écuries et que la pauvre bête fut effrayée par son trop grand enthousiasme. Le petit Shitennō de pas dix ans n'avait pas hésite à se jeter sur lui pour faire bouclier de son corps.

Kunzite avait raison, ils étaient ses boucliers plus que ses lances et épées. Mais ils étaient aussi les mieux placés pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de ce que lui dictait son cœur.

Il descella leurs mains et ancra son regard dans celui de Kunzite.

« Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, mon ami. »

 _Les mêmes mots que Serenity_ , pensa le guerrier.

« Mais je ne renoncerai pas. Je suivrai mon cœur même si pour cela, il me faudra aller envers et contre tous. Je ne serais pas un bon souverain si j'acceptais de ne pas choisir une reine à la hauteur de notre peuple.  
– Que comptez-vous faire ?  
– Je vais épouser Serenity si elle l'accepte.  
– Et pour Beryl ? Je doute qu'elle accepte de vous laisser partir.  
– Il le faudra. Quand bien même un divorce amènera le déshonneur sur elle et sa famille, elle est tout de même la mère de l'héritier d'Elysion. Et je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Elle est l'un de mes sujets. Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il après un silence.  
– Nous ne pourrons vous soutenir ouvertement. Il nous faudra même vous désapprouver en public car si notre allégeance va à vous, nous ne pouvons nous opposer à Votre Père le Roi.  
– Et je le comprends. Me désapprouvez-vous réellement ? Parle en toute honnêteté, mon ami.  
– Vous savez bien que non. Si tel était le cas, notre hypocrisie serait grande, et nous ne voulons que votre bonheur quand bien même nous sommes aussi là pour vous guider et vous protéger, Prince, Roi ou, nous l'espérons, ami.  
– Vous l'êtes. Si nous ne l'étions pas, garderions-nous les secrets des autres ? »

Un fin sourire vint étirer les lèvres du Shitennō et un petit rire quitta à peine sa gorge. Il acquiesça à l'affirmation.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, Maître.  
– Kunzite, ne t'en fais pas, je ne laisserai pas les conséquences de mes actes te retomber dessus. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

Il ne répondit pas : il ne voulait pas contredire ou faire mentir Endymion. Mais les faits étaient là, il avait énormément de choses à se reprocher. Après un salut, il quitta le Moon Castle puis la Lune.


	6. Loyauté

Chapitre 6 : Loyauté

* * *

Nephrite n'eut aucun besoin de laisser son esprit vagabonder plus en avant dans celui de Kunzite quand celui-ci revint de sa visite sélénite. Même le plus mauvais des télépathes ou des empathes aurait immédiatement ressenti le désarroi et la colère qui envahissaient son leader. Ymai devait être de leur côté : grâce aux efforts de Nephrite pour l'une et ceux combinés de Zoisite et Jadeite pour l'autre, ni Beryl ni Anarion ne ressentirent toute l'étendue du sombre trouble de Kunzite. Un bref contact avec Zoisite lui apprit qu'il allait aux nouvelles, certainement pas des plus heureuses. Il leur faudrait aviser pour limiter au maximum les dégâts de chaque côté. Encore une fois, ils se retrouvaient au centre d'un conflit à devoir ménager chaque partie.

Le gardien de l'Est fut très surpris de ne pas trouver son leader dans le grand hall ni dans ses appartements. Il avait peut-être besoin de se défouler avant de faire son rapport au Roi et se trouvait dans la salle d'armes attenante à la cour des gardes. Rien. Le bruit des festivités à côté lui parvenait étouffé et un instant, il trouva toutes ces célébrations incongrues avant de se reprendre : peu étaient au courant des manipulations politiques réelles se tramant derrière les lourdes portes dorées du palais et tous honoraient ainsi ce qu'ils pensaient être le bonheur de leur Prince. Il ressortit et épingla une phalange de soldats qui partaient pour la relève. Le Capitaine lui apprit avoir croisé Kunzite dans les escaliers de la tour Sud, celle qui donnait sur le chemin de ronde où eux-mêmes se trouvaient plus tôt dans la journée. Il monta mais ne s'arrêta pas à l'ouverture sur le chemin de ronde, il continua jusqu'à se retrouver face à une trappe, ouverte même si l'échelle de corde avait été remontée. D'un bond, il attrapa le rebord de bois et se hissa souplement sans un effort. Le poste de vigie était ouvert, seule une fine rambarde de bois empêchait la chute, fixée sur les quatre poteaux portant la toiture pointue qui la chapeautait. D'ici, on pouvait même apercevoir les hautes montagnes aux couleurs bleutées sous les cimes blanches de neiges éternelles où la rivière prenait source et aux pieds desquelles un hameau très réputé pour ses forgerons et ses orfèvres fut construit. Ou bien au nord-est, le lac scintillant – où se jetait la rivière – à des lieues d'ici sur les berges duquel la seconde ville la plus importante de la région s'était développée.

La vigie, qu'il savait festoyer avec les autres, était remplacée par la silhouette de Kunzite. Assis à même le sol, il avait une jambe relevée et sur son genou reposait négligemment son poignet droit, son pouce jouant avec la chevalière glissée à son annulaire. Il semblait scruter les alentours mais ce n'était là qu'une impression : ses yeux étaient bel et bien perdus sur le paysage, toutefois, en y regardant de plus près, Zoisite pouvait presque discerner les derniers évènements défiler dans son esprit au travers des iris cristallins. Le pli amer de ses lèvres et sa mâchoire serrée témoignaient de la déception et la colère qui l'habitaient, même si son tic de jouer avec son anneau sigillaire dénotait une certaine nervosité et un certain besoin de se rassurer. Il devait être le seul à l'avoir déjà vu ainsi et doutait que Nephrite ou Jadeite aient assez de doigté pour l'amener à sortir de son mutisme. Ils auraient été d'abord bien trop surpris de voir leur leader perdre ainsi contenance. Lui en avait déjà été témoin malgré lui, à un retour de la Lune précédant sa soi-disant rupture avec sa dulcinée.

Le blond s'assit sans un mot aux côtés de son aîné, à une distance suffisante pour à la fois pouvoir le toucher et lui laisser son espace vital, et laissa lui aussi son regard s'égarer sur les beautés de leur chère planète. Des éclats de rire leur parvinrent de loin en bas et une chanson fut entonnée en l'honneur du couple princier et leur descendance. Malgré les voix brisées par les trop nombreux chants, éclats de rire, conversations à bâtons rompus et autres excès de boisson et de nourriture ou le rythme parfois galvaudé, l'ode était pleine de sincérité et de respect. Le pouce arrêta sa course sur la bague et la posture de Kunzite se rigidifia à peine.

« Ces festivités me paraissent encore plus détestables. Je ne devrais pas, je le sais, mais quand bien même ils ne le savent pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ils célèbrent le malheur de notre Prince.  
– Comme tu le dis, ils ne le savent pas. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ils savent que le mariage est arrangé et qu'un héritier était la suite logique mais tous pensent que notre Maître s'est résigné et a finalement trouvé le bonheur dans cette union.  
– Heureux les ignorants » grogna le plus vieux.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, désagréable pour Zoisite qui savait qu'il devrait le briser à un moment ou à un autre et d'une manière fort déplaisante. L'autre recommença à vouloir faire tourner sa bague et des doigts fins se posèrent sur sa main. Le plus jeune regardait toujours au loin mais son attention était pleinement tournée vers son ami. La main se nimba d'une légère aura bleutée et une odeur de pain d'épices flotta un instant dans l'air. La peau irritée par le frottement de l'anneau fut soulagée et réparée.

« Merci.  
– Je t'en prie. »

Zoisite récupéra sa main et celle de Kunzite fut posée sur les planches de bois. Le mouvement fit un appel d'air et l'odeur de pain d'épices qui commençait déjà à se dissiper fut supplantée par une odeur plus fruitée, plus fleurie. Définitivement féminine. Un sourire étira franchement les lèvres du blond et les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

« Tu as vu dame Enée. Je savais que tu n'avais pas un cœur de pierre. (Kunzite soupira bruyamment) Nous avions bien deviné, tu n'as pas renoncé à elle. »

Cette fois-ci, le leader se tourna franchement vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a que Jadeite et moi. Et sûrement Nephrite mais il devait peut-être même l'avoir deviné avant nous. Il n'y a bien que pour lire l'émoi des cœurs amoureux qu'il est le meilleur.  
– Et vous aviez raison. Comment ai-je pu imaginer le convaincre quand je suis moi-même en faute ? »

Le visage encore un peu juvénile de Zoisite lui fit face et les yeux de chat détaillèrent le profil abattu. Une grimace brouilla ses traits.

« Ça s'est si mal passé que cela ?  
– Pire encore. Il reviendra, jamais il n'abandonnera ses proches ou ses devoirs en tant que souverain. Mais ses aspirations personnelles… sentimentales…  
– Il n'a pas renoncé, conclut le blond, ennuyé mais pas surpris. Contrairement à nous, il ne peut se permettre de faire double-jeu. Vis-à-vis de Beryl tout autant que vis-à-vis de sa position.  
– Mais il ne compte pas faire double-jeu ! rit Kunzite mais c'était là un rire amer, ironique. Maintenant qu'il a offert un héritier comme on le lui avait _ordonné_ , il compte divorcer de Beryl et demander la main de Serenity. »

Zoisite en resta bouche bée. Rien que ça ? Leur Prince pensait vraiment que les choses se passeraient comme il l'envisageait ? Oui, il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé avec insistance – _ordonné_ – de faire et se plier à ses devoirs mais avait-il été assez naïf pour croire que son père et même sa mère le laisseraient faire à sa guise par la suite ? S'il n'avait pas été question d'une Sélénite, peut-être auraient-ils finalement renoncé. Or, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était même le pire cas qui puisse se produire !

Kunzite se releva avec un ricanement.

« Et maintenant, c'est à nous d'annoncer la nouvelle au Roi. J'eusse préféré ne rien savoir.  
– Nous pouvons le lui omettre » suggéra Zoisite.

Le guerrier du Nord tendit une main secourable à son cadet qui l'attrapa et se remit sur ses jambes.

« Nous aurons bien d'autres choses à lui omettre, comme tu dis, dans les temps à venir, ne commençons pas maintenant. Après tout, nous sommes les boucliers du Prince.  
– Effectivement. »

Il sauta par la trappe et regarda Kunzite lancer l'échelle de corde pour le retour de la vigie, la dédaignant aussi, cependant. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent Nephrite et Jadeite qui les attendaient dans la salle des gardes, vide puisque les relevés étaient partis festoyer dans la cour des gardes. Leur discussion requérant beaucoup de discrétion, ils choisirent de se rendre dans les appartements de leur chef. À leur plus grand regret, la Princesse Sofiah d'Elysion les y attendait, installée derrière la table de travail bien rangée où s'empilaient méthodiquement quelques vélins, livres et autres plaquettes de cire.

« Si mon frère n'est pas avec vous, j'en conclus que nous allons au devant de très gros ennuis. Très bien, expliquez-moi, histoire qu'on évite la guerre civile. »


	7. Le jugement est difficile (Fin)

Chapitre 7 : Le jugement est difficile

Jamais la princesse Sofiah ne traversa aussi vite les couloirs de l'aile de la famille royale. Ses habituelles jupes amples et lourdes, troquées contre une tenue de bretteur particulièrement travaillée, ne l'empêchèrent cette fois pas de monter les marches quatre à quatre. Des excuses succinctes quittèrent sa bouche lorsqu'elle percuta une camériste mais en aucun cas elle ne s'arrêta pour s'assurer de son état. La chambrière ne l'aurait de toute façon pas voulu tellement la colère et le souci se peignaient sur le visage royal. Personne de sensé ne tenta de la stopper dans son cheminement rageur mais la témérité de Nephrite et sa loyauté envers son prince étaient des plus légendaires, aussi se plaça-t-il sur son chemin avant qu'elle n'eût rejoint son but. Il sortit de la salle d'armes où elle se rendait et tira les deux lourds battants, lui coupant toute entrée. Il n'en oublia néanmoins pas les politesses dues à son rang et s'inclina tout en saluant.

« Nephrite, je sais que mon frère est ici, laisse-moi le voir.  
– Je crains de ne pouvoir accéder à votre requête, vous ne semblez pas animée des meilleurs sentiments envers lui, si je puis me permettre.  
– Il est sûr que ma venue va lui causer le plus grand déplaisir de toute son existence mais quand bien même es-tu son protecteur, je te somme de me laisser passer. Il y a des choses que seule une sœur aînée peut faire et lui remettre les idées en place en fait partie.  
– Il est en plein entraînement magique avec Zoisite, Votre Altesse, tenta habilement le gardien car il était mal avisé d'interrompre une méditation magique.  
– Nephrite. »

Le ton était bas et menaçant, un peu comme le tonnerre roulant au loin. Mais Nephrite ne s'en effraya pas il ne redoutait pas le tonnerre, il en aimait même la déesse. Cependant, s'il ne ploya point, ce qui suivit le déstabilisa et il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser la princesse Sofiah, trente ans passés mais dame de la cour, se perdre dans la salle de garde un jour de festivités et de combats bon enfant :

« Nephrite, reprit-elle dans un chuchotement que seul lui put entendre, si tu tiens à ta virilité, laisse-moi passer. _Maintenant_.  
– Votre Altesse... »

Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle arrivât à ses fins mais le doute était permis vu la colère voire la rage qui l'animait. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas la laisser pénétrer dans la salle : il en allait de l'intégrité de son protégé. Il savait, lui, que la princesse trouverait elle aussi les desseins de son frère totalement stupides, irresponsables et dangereux. Ils le savaient tous les quatre, pour être honnête, mais s'ils avaient énormément de passes-droit, ils ne pouvaient refuser grand-chose à la sœur d'Endymion qui usait avec maestria de nombreuses formes de manipulation, de chantage et de menace voilée. Ils avaient donc dû tout lui expliquer. Et elle n'avait pas apprécié, même s'il fallut pas moins de quatre jours avant qu'elle ne se décidât à venir donner son point de vue à cet imbécile de cadet qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son... nez.

« Nephrite, je suis là pour une raison bien précise. Et ton obstination à ne pas t'écarter peut me servir. Te faire du mal ne me plaira mais sera un mal utile. »

Il ne dit mot : il savait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à le punir de sa désobéissance envers elle mais doutait qu'elle pût ne serait-ce l'obliger à utiliser la force pour la retenir, ce qu'il se refusait à faire dans un cas comme celui-ci. Elle n'était pas une menace, juste une grande sœur en mission de sermon.

Un souffle heurté passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il rencontra violemment la porte de bois. Puisqu'il ne les avait que tirés et non scellés, les deux battants s'écartèrent et Nephrite chuta sur le marbre miroitant de la grande salle d'armes d'Elysion. Il garda le gémissement qui ne demandait qu'à s'échapper – honneur oblige – quand sa glissade se termina à trois mètres de l'entrée. À l'intérieur, les têtes se tournèrent non vers lui mais vers la personne qui l'avait terrassé. Kunzite se tenait la main sur l'épée et prêt à attaquer et Zoisite et Endymion relevèrent la tête de leur méditation, la bulle de magie pure les entourant éclatant en milliers d'étincelles colorées. Une odeur de pain d'épices et d'herbe mouillée flottait dans l'air, créant un étrange mélange entêtant et presque désagréable tellement il était puissant. Sofiah fronça le nez en pénétrant dans la salle et le glaive, qu'elle n'avait pas ôté de son fourreau pour frapper le gardien de l'Ouest, retrouva sa place à sa hanche.

« Ce qui est pratique lorsque comme moi, on possède peu de magie, c'est qu'on peut laisser la colère l'amplifier sans qu'elle ne nous échappe.  
– Princesse Sofiah, interpella poliment Kunzite en relâchant sa prise sur la poignée de sa lame, vous savez qu'il est dangereux pour vous de vous exposer ainsi à une magie aussi puissante.  
– Il est tellement moins risqué de m'exposer à une guerre civile où l'on réclamera certainement ma tête pour cause de manipulation par des sorcières !  
– Surveille ton langage, ma sœur ! s'emporta Endymion.  
– Et toi tes manières envers moi ! tonna-t-elle en réponse. Je suis peut-être une femme, tu es peut-être l'héritier et le futur roi mais je n'en reste pas moins ton aînée, Endymion, c'est à toi de surveiller ton langage envers moi. »

La remontrance le fit perdre de sa grandeur quand bien même il se faisait tancer par une femme faisant une tête de moins que lui et les trois-quarts de son poids. Il se releva – Zoisite se tenait déjà aux côtés de son leader – et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, ce qu'elle lui reprocha.

« Si tu n'oses pas me regarder moi dans les yeux, comment peux-tu oser espérer convaincre Père et Mère de la justesse de tes décisions ? Oui, reprit-elle alors qu'il assassinait du regard Nephrite qui se relevait, aidé de Jadeite, ils m'ont expliqué, je ne leur ai pas donné le choix. Si tu ne me regardes pas dans les yeux alors j'en conclus que tu sais que tes projets sont mauvais, ils n'apporteront que des ennuis.

– C'est faux. »

Et Endymion était cette fois sûr de lui et ancra l'azur caractéristique de son regard dans celui si semblable de sa sœur.

« Ce mariage apportera bien plus que celui que l'on m'a déjà obligé à subir.  
– Tu sembles sûr du fait qu'il se fera.  
– Il se fera. Une telle union apaisera les tensions entre nos deux peuples plus efficacement que tous les traités et les Lois, il sera le ciment qui nous liera enfin et apportera une paix durable.  
– Ouvre les yeux ! Les gens n'y verront qu'une manipulation des Sélénites, soupira-t-elle avec exaspération.  
– Et il fera mon bonheur, ma sœur, argua-t-il sans prendre en compte ses paroles. N'es-tu pas heureuse que j'aie enfin trouvé le bonheur et que celui-ci n'aille pas à l'encontre de mon devoir ?  
– Je ne te souhaite que le bonheur, mon frère. Mais il t'aveugle. Oui, ce mariage serait un acte politique fort en plus de te rendre heureux mais dans la réalité, il sera mal interprété. Tout le monde te le dit, pourquoi ne le comprends-tu pas ? Tu connais plus encore les Terrans que n'importe qui, tu ressens leur moindre aspiration à travers ce cristal qui t'habite depuis des années.  
– Les Terrans sont complexes et versatiles, lâcha le prince avec réticence et une certaine douleur. Nous sommes inconstants et envieux... peureux, aussi. Parce que nous sommes le peuple le plus éphémère et le plus faible du système solaire. Mais je veux leur montrer que les autres peuples et notamment les Sélénites ne sont pas comme ils l'imaginent. Tout a été fantasmé à cause de ces lois stupides. »

La jeune femme l'observa en silence. Dans les faits, qu'il avait raison ! Ô combien elle aurait aimé le soutenir et lui crier qu'elle pensait pareil, qu'il était celui qui détenait la vérité. Elle aurait adoré avoir la même conviction que lui, ne pas avoir cette part d'ombre en son cœur qui, insidieuse, murmurait que les Sélénites ne voulaient que leur asservissement et voler leur belle Terre pour quitter ce caillou austère bien trop petit pour leur mégalomanie. Et elle était aussi bien plus pragmatique et réaliste que son cadet, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas sujette à son cœur dans cette histoire.

Un soupir lourd lui échappa et elle se tourna vers les Shitennō rassemblés.

« Père est au courant pour vous, il sait très bien que vous continuez à côtoyer les Senshi. »

Ils pâlirent à cette annonce et Zoisite voulut prendre la parole.

« Vos mensonges l'amusent, coupa la princesse, il trouve ça rafraîchissant de vous voir vous comporter comme des adolescents avec leur premier amour. »

Elle ne dit rien sur le fait que pour Jadeite et Zoisite, c'était certainement le cas.

« Il ne vous en veut pas car il sait que pour tout le reste, jamais vous ne mentirez. Il sait que votre loyauté entière va à Endymion, lui et Mère savaient ce qui se passerait en vous liant exclusivement à Endymion et non à Elysion. Et ils ne regrettent absolument pas. Père veut vous voir vivre autrement qu'à travers votre devoir. Votre romance avec les Senshi ne fait aucun mal au royaume, il vous pousse même à vivre pleinement cet amour et n'y voyez aucune volonté de profiter de vos liens. Jamais Père ne vous quémandera d'espionner vos aimées ou la Lune.  
– Nous le savons, Votre Altesse, dit Jadeite avec un hochement de tête.  
– Ce qu'il ne veut cependant pas, c'est les voir se battre pour leur protégé respectif.  
– Je ne comprends pas » fit Endymion, sincèrement perdu.

Les quatre guerriers comprirent néanmoins et baissèrent la tête : quand bien même l'optique de devoir se battre contre leurs aimées leur déchirait le cœur, ils savaient qu'ils s'y résoudraient et ne laisseraient jamais un autre s'opposer à elles.

« Si une guerre éclate, ce sera les Terrans contre les Sélénites. Tu es Terran, Endymion. Les Senshi protégeront Serenity, eux te protégeront. Sans parler du fait qu'ils seront les seuls à pouvoir s'opposer les uns aux autres. Car les Senshi ne se retireront pas de la bataille si Serenity est en danger. »

Le regard azuréen du prince était hanté et Sofiah imaginait sans mal les scènes se déroulant dans son esprit, des scènes morbides et déchirantes créées par ses paroles affreuses et pourtant si réalistes. Et récit du futur qui les attendait même si elle ne pouvait le savoir.

Le chuintement du métal tiré hors du fourreau le sortit de ses songes de mort et il se fixa sur la pointe du glaive tendu vers lui, menaçant.

« Et si tu acceptes de souffrir pour ton bonheur, ce qui est très louable et courageux, accepteras-tu que tes actes fassent souffrir ceux qui te sont chers ? »

La pointe du glaive changea de cible et se tourna vers les quatre Shitennō. Zoisite et Jadeite eurent un très léger mouvement de recul tandis que Kunzite fronça les sourcils : avec l'agression de Nephrite un peu plus tôt, il comprenait où Sofiah voulait en venir mais avait-elle vraiment besoin de cela ? Nephrite, lui, se voyait déjà refaire un vol plané artistique. Sans prévenir, elle lança son arme vers Kunzite qui ne l'esquiva point et accueillit sans broncher l'estafilade sur son bras qui teinta de carmin son habit clair. Il récupéra sans effort la lame plantée dans la haute armoire à lances derrière eux et la rendit à sa propriétaire d'un lancer si parfait que d'un même mouvement, elle l'attrapa et rengaina.

« Ils seront blessés, Endymion. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Quand une Sélénite montera sur le trône, nous serons considérés comme des traîtres, des vendus. Nos têtes seront réclamés. Père, Mère, mon époux et mes enfants. Les Shitennō seront marqués du sceau de la trahison sans être exécutés.  
– Tais-toi, ma sœur. »

Le ton d'Endymion était calme mais terriblement autoritaire. Pas un autorité dure et froide, pas plus une supplique. Il ne voulait entendre cette vérité car il la connaissait, elle ne lui fut que trop répétée les heures précédentes même si ses fidèles amis passèrent sous silence leur possible sentence. Il la connaissait aussi, il connaissait les Lois. Il n'acceptait cependant pas que le futur fût ainsi, il ne le laisserait point se dérouler ainsi et ce n'était pas pour conserver son bonheur sans tache. Non, il n'accepterait jamais la souffrance des peuples, de _son_ peuple ni celle de ses proches. Il ferait tout pour la paix et sa volonté à ce propos se trouvait être aussi dure que le plus pur des diamants que portait cette planète. Malheureusement, comprit Sofiah, il en était de même concernant son amour pour Serenity et son obsession à vouloir l'épouser. Quand elle surprit l'échange de regard entre son frère et ses protecteurs, elle sut que ces derniers le suivraient jusqu'aux enfers s'il le fallait pour l'en sortir. Et peut-être même qu'ils y tomberaient pour l'empêcher de s'y retrouver. Non, pas peut-être, ils le feraient et sans même hésiter.

« Si tu t'entêtes, je te suivrais pour garder tes arrières mais si tu prends le mauvais chemin, je te tuerais, mon frère. Tu ne deviendras pas un despote pour obtenir ce bonheur auquel tu aspires tant. Et apprête-toi à te faire poignarder dans le dos, à être trahi par les gens en qui tu as le plus confiance. »

Il tint compte de ses paroles mais jamais ne put ne serait-ce imaginer être trahi par son propre fils…

* * *

 _Voilà, "Le jugement est difficile" est terminé.  
La fin est plus qu'ouverte puisque le scénario en question ne s'arrête pas là mais ni Elendrhys ni moi n'avons fait davntage qu'y penser pour le moment. En espérant que ça vous a plu, au moins un peu. Merci pour votre attention !_


End file.
